


~Bunny's Birthday Secret Wish~

by LazyMusician10



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Birthday, Love, M/M, Wish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyMusician10/pseuds/LazyMusician10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its's been two years since the Guardians defeated Pitch & lived in peace but now it's time to celebrate,  for birthdays are buzzing around the corner! Especially one grumpy bunny who hates surprise parties & doesn't want people around the day of his birthday? What's up with that?  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Bunny's Birthday Secret Wish~

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fandom ever in life, lol.  
> I made this cause I love Rise of the Guardians & i think Bunny X Jack is the best relationship ever! So please be nice, don't be a meanie~ :3

It was Sandy's birthday near the beginning of the year then Tooth's a couple of month's ago.  
But now it's his birthday! Of all the Guardians! Geez~

Jack was skating on the ice pond thinking of what to get the "grumpy bunny" for his birthday. Since he specifically said, "NO PARTIES! Under any circumstances no parties, no surprises, no tricks! Even you Jack! No tricks! On my birthday! It has to be the day before" "But why?! It's more fun that way! :D" said Jack. "All I want to do it have a Epic Race through my tunnels with you all & watch movies" Bunny replied with irritation. "Yeah we know that! But it's the day before your birthday! Why aren't we doing this on your birthday?! Huh Bunny!" Jack said roughly. "CAUSE I SAID SO!!" Bunny yelled. Jack jumped back in surprise of how Bunny went off on him. "Sorry" Bunny said looking away. "Okay a race, movies, food, & presents...simple but do-able" North said dryly but tried to sound happy about it. "Me & and my fairies can decorate the race-way!" Tooth happily said while doing twirls in the air. Sandy said he would bring the food & drinks. "Does he do this every year?" Jack asked North. "Yes" North said dryly, "we try to do something more fun on his birthday but he refuses! It always has to be the day before" North did an imitation of Bunny as he said it. Jack laughed then just sighed at the thought of doing the same thing over & over again ever single freaking year, doesn't he get tired of it? he thought. "But" North continued, "But what?" Jack said. "Sandy told me he doesn't want to do anything on his birthday for every year on his birthday he's weak & vulnerable & a bit more sensitive...Sandy says he doesn't want anyone around him during that time for Sandy thinks he just sleeps most of his birthday away." Jack became more curious of how Bunny is when he's "weak" or "vulnerable" the words Bunny would never use to describe himself. North gave Jack a warning for he saw Jack had a huge grin on his face, to not tell Sandy that he told him this, nor tell Tooth for she knows nothing, but especially not Bunny or he'll get really angry at Jack. "Just bring a nice gift okay" North told him. Jack nodded in reply.

Jack looked at the drawing he made in the ice when he was done skating on the pond. "Bunnies & flowers?" he said in confusion. "Was I that deep in thought?" Jack chuckled to himself. He blasted the pond with his ice and drew boomerangs, "I'll get him some new one's" he thought "or make him some new one's that spray silly string in his face" Jack laughed aloud. So Jack spent the entire evening gather supplies, drawing out plans, & making models. "So much work for one grumpy bunny " he laughed "but hey I'll get a good laugh when he opens the box". Hours went by & by, then before he knew it he was done but he fell asleep. Back at the Warren everyone was wondering where was Jack an if he was hiding somewhere at Bunny's Warren trying to scare him after Bunny told him no tricks. "I'll get that show pony if he tries anything funny" Bunny grinned in amusement ready for Jack to pop out so he can throw his egg bombs at him. But Jack was literally a no show. After three hours Bunny got annoyed, "Screw that show pony!" Bunny yelled as he ripped open his presents. "I wonder if he didn't come cause I told him that" North tried to whisper to Sandy but Bunny heard him loud & clear with such large ears. Bunny dropped whatever gift he had in his hands& hopped over quickly, "what did yo tell that inconsiderate so called of a guardian?!" Bunny roared. "Well.."North cleared his throat, Sandy slide away to the table with the cupcakes as he yawned "that you do the same thing ever year so.." "So what?" asked Bunny. "Its boring." North said with a straight face. "Pfft! Me? Boring? Please! My races aren't boring! My races are fun ever year!" "Yeah when you win of course!" Tooth budding into the conversation but covered her mouth in surprise for she was suppose to say that in her head. Bunny found it surprising that North & Tooth found him a bore, he wanted to go off on them but instead..."Do you think the same way Sandy?" Sandy was fast asleep in place holding a cupcake in his hands. "Sandy!" North yelled to wake him up! Sandy looked around all surprised thinking it was time for the bunny "huddle hug" they do ever year for Bunny when he tells them "Thanks you guys your the best!" So he hugged Bunny & everyone else followed in suit, smiling at Bunny as there way of saying sorry. But Bunny wasn't buying it at all. "I can't believe my friends think I'm boring! There not perfect either on there birthdays! Id rather have my ankle bitter here then deal with you fools every year!" Bunny thought with an angry look on his face as they stood there thinking the hug was working. As they parted from Bunny some of his fur got on each of them, "Are you shedding Bunny" North said as he blowing the fur off his face. Tooth laughed for Sandy had a Bunny blue beard. "Uh oh!" Bunny said as he was hop talking around the Warren "who" "has" "the" "time on them?" North took out his pocket watch, "its 5 minutes to 12am" "Oh that close to your birth-" before Tooth could finish they were screaming Birthday! going down one of the holes Bunny made as he tapped his foot when they weren't looking. "That means it's time for you to leave" Bunny said angrily as he laid in the grass. "So it's starting" Bunny said aloud then sighed. "I wonder if that show pony thinks I'm boring? I guess I am since he didn't come" Bunny thought long and hard "I wish that idiot were here..even if I look like this..I still want to see him & ask him if I am" Bunny laughed to himself. "What am i thinking! he can't see me this way! Its too embarrassing!" Bunny blushed.

Jack woke up to the sound of a woodpecker pecking at his staff. "OH NO!" Jack yelled "Bunny's party! I missed it!" Jack looked at the sky and notice it was morning, then he remembered what Bunny had said "I dont want any parties or surprises on my birthday! It has to be before!" Well it wouldn't hurt to go peek and see the "vulnerable" "weak" grumpy bunny Jack thought. "Maybe he just shrunk again like when he lost his powers & just doesn't want to be picked on" Jack stared at the gift he worked all night on "I want to see that kangaroo" Jack grabbed the gift and flew off the strongest wind, "Good thing I know a secret way into the Warren~" Jack happily said.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked the first chapter, it was really just to pull you into the story & what's going on, the next chapter everything is going down! An i will be detailed, you have been warned lol ;D


End file.
